


Far From The World We Know

by Himring



Series: Earendil [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Valinor, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: At the top of Elwing's white tower. Earendil has landed, back from traversing the pathless sky, and Elwing has flown to meet him.As she un-birds, he un-stars.





	Far From The World We Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Just an Old-Fashioned Love Song" Challenge at the Silmarillion Writers Guild.  
> The title is taken from the lyrics of "Up Where We Belong" by Joe Cocker and Jennifer Warnes, my chosen prompt.  
> Further minor allusions to the lyrics in the text.

  
‘Speak! Speak to me,’ shrieks Elwing. ‘Speak, speak!’

Her arms are featherless now, five-fingered, but she wields them like wings, restlessly, as if she were about to take off again.

‘Elwing,’ Earendil says. His lips and tongue seem cold and stiff from disuse. His voice is faint and far in his own ears, like the creaking of Vingilot's rigging in the clear icy currents he has sailed high above, in Ilmen.

He takes her hands to still them. She seizes his, fiercely, clinging to him.

‘Tell me!’ she says. ‘Talk to me of what you saw!’

He begins to speak, incoherently at first, but gradually sentences take shape and speech flows more freely. She calms as he speaks, holding on. Warmth seeps into him from their clasped hands.

She begins to ask questions and he answers. It is just them, up there, far from the world they knew. Just the two of them, but they talk each other down, keep it real.

They talk each other—almost—to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> This is—or was—originally part of an Earendil thing (fic project? sequence? series?) that has always refused to come together.  
> There is an earlier ficlet of mine about Earendil and Elwing, "The Girl from Doriath", that also grew out of this context.


End file.
